NOSY NEIGHBORS
by Rachael728once
Summary: TWITTER PROMPT: Robin catches his beautiful neighbor Regina sunbathing topless . . . what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**TWITTER PROMPT: You ask and you shall receive … Robin catches Regina sunbathing topless. What should he do? This started as a ONESHOT but alas of course I got ahead of myself and it turned into three chapters. I'm posting them all at once and you get to read STRAIGHT THROUGH b/c I'm awesome like that! Enjoy this fluffiness that is OUTLAWQUEEN. If anyone knows me at all … there will probably be smut involved. RATED M … P.S I'm dreading the upcoming season to be honest. My Outlawqueen heart is so distraught. It's a miracle I can still write this shit! XOXO!**

 **NOSY NEIGHBORS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Robin missed his son. He was at sleep away camp for the next few weeks and despite his best mates that he worked with at his pub he was basically on his own. He vowed to keep himself busy and decided today would be the day he would get some serious cleaning done around the house. He was upstairs in his room; dusting, vacuuming and airing the place out. He opened both windows and looked down at his in-ground pool – that was next on the list. He needed to vacuum and clean that as well. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he looked over, down and . . . his mouth fell open at the sight of his neighbor sunbathing in her backyard. She was lying on a towel on her stomach she wasn't wearing a top – just bottoms. He cleared his throat and looked away – this was wrong; he shouldn't be watching her. This wasn't the first time he'd noticed her. A wave here or there; they'd even run into each other at the supermarket and smiled. But, they'd never spoken. He looked back toward her yard. Robin was a wimp. He really wanted to talk to her but every time he got near; he chickened out. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated breath – what a coward he was. He watched as she stood; she wrapped the towel around her body and he sighed – she was breathtakingly beautiful. She went inside and a crazy revelation hit him; he was going to talk to her – now. Robin ran downstairs; grabbed a quick drink of water and began to psych himself up. He could do this. He'd just go next door and ring her bell. He already had a story lined up. Maybe, he wasn't thinking rationally but he owed it to himself to do this. He had to stop watching her and just grow a pair. He walked out his front door and headed over to her house. Robin took one last moment to make sure he was really going to do this and then finally rang the bell. He fixed his hair as best he could and cleared his throat. She came to the door and he raised his hand. She smiled and then opened the door a bit "Hi," he said. "I'm sorry to bother you but . . ."

"You live next door . . . right?"

"Yes, listen I know we've never spoken but I just wanted to let you know you are free to swim if you'd like. It's supposed to be really hot this weekend," he said. She'd put on a white tank top and he was trying very hard not to look at her tits. God they were nice.

She smiled "Wow. Thank you. That's so nice of you. Yes, I heard it's going to be a scorcher this weekend."

"I'll be around. So, feel free," he said.

"I will definitely take you up on that. My name is Regina by the way," she said as she stuck out her hand.

Robin took her hand and then kissed the top of her knuckles "Robin and it's nice to finally meet you."

"Don't you have a son? I've seen him running around in the backyard," she said.

"Roland, yes he's at sleep away camp for a few weeks. It's just me for a while. I own the pub down the street – Locksley's so I'm there quite a bit," he said.

"Oh' you own Locksley's; my girlfriends and I love it there! The house band is really good," she said leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"My friend John is the lead singer. I've never seen you but most of the time I'm so busy managing and . . . I'm sorry I should let you get back to whatever you were doing," he said. He took a step back and put his hands in his pockets "Listen, maybe tomorrow I can put on the barbecue and you could come over – go for a swim? I mean; if you're not busy," he said nervously.

She smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear "Oh' I'd like that. Can I bring something?"

"Sure, whatever you'd like; wine, desert? Maybe, around two; does that work for you?"

"Yes, I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Alright; I'm looking forward to it," he replied. Robin slowly walked down the steps and then waved. She closed the door and he high-tailed it back to his house. Once inside; he did a little dance – if only John could see him now. He couldn't believe he'd done it – finally! After taking a few minutes to compose himself he went out back to clean the pool. Company was coming tomorrow.

Two hours later; Robin was outside cleaning the pool. He'd decided to have some lunch and throw on a load of laundry before going out to the backyard. He'd stripped off his shirt and was only wearing his black swim trunks. He was basically finished and was just skimming the top of the pool water. It looked gorgeous. A few years ago he decided it was a good investment. Roland took to the water immediately and was learning to dive. He was only seven but was learning quickly. Robin was startled when he heard Regina calling his name from over the fence. He smiled and walked over to her "Hello again," he said.

She smiled "Hi, I was wondering if you like apple turnovers. They're my specialty and I thought I'd make them for tomorrow?"

"That sounds delicious," he replied.

"Good. Also, I know we just made plans to swim tomorrow but my AC unit in my bedroom just died and I've been cleaning up the house and was wondering if I could go for a dip now."

"Oh' of course. I just finished cleaning it. Did you want me to look at your AC unit? I'd be happy to."

"It's alright. My best friend's husband is going to come and bring me a new one tomorrow morning but thank you. I really would appreciate the swim though."

Robin opened the gate "Come on in," he said. He noticed she was wearing a black sundress; and was barefoot – she looked sexy as hell. He was doing his best to stay calm. This was when he realized he was still only wearing his swim trunks. They headed over to the patio set "You can leave that on one of the chairs," he said motioning towards her dress.

"Thank you. This is really nice Robin," she said.

"Thank you. It's taken quite a while for me to get this place the way I want." She took her dress off and Robin couldn't help but notice the way her eyes roamed over his body as she placed it on the back of one of the chairs.

He wondered if he was imagining it but shook off the feeling when she said "It's lovely. I love the diving board." She walked over to it and dove in perfectly. When she broke the surface of the water she was smiling and it did something to Robin's belly "Are you coming," she yelled. She swam to the other side of the pool and was waiting for him; he was nervous. He couldn't believe she was already swimming in his pool in her little black bikini. It was almost as if it weren't real "Robin, are you alright," she asked. He nodded and then stepped onto the diving board and dove in – perfectly. He came up right in front of her and she laughed "This feels great. Thank you for this; I really appreciate it. I know we only just met."

"It's no problem. That's why I came over to over this to you," he said. They lazily lounged in the water for a few minutes until finally he was brave enough to ask "Regina, you moved here two months ago right?"

"Yes, I'm actually a teacher. I'm starting in September. I moved from New York."

"What do you teach," he asked.

"English Literature," she replied.

"Beautiful and smart," he teased.

She laughed "This is technically my vacation. The end of August I'll have to set up my classroom and meet the rest of the faculty. So, I plan to enjoy myself."

"As you should," he said. They swam back and forth and then Regina jumped up on the edge of the pool "So, you're off all weekend from the bar?"

He joined her and ran a hand through his hair "Normally, I would be there but I haven't taken a weekend off in quite some time."

"I'm lucky then," she said.

"Why is that," he asked.

"Well, normally you'd be working but I get to hang out with you and swim."

He chuckled "I'm glad you feel that way."

He couldn't help but notice that she was blushing "I should go. I have to make those turnovers for tomorrow," she said.

"I'll get you a towel," he said. They stood and walked back over to the table. He grabbed a towel from the back of one of the chairs and handed it to her. She wrapped it around her body and he handed her the dress "Take that home with you. You can bring it back over tomorrow," he said motioning toward the towel.

"Thank you for the swim it was lovely."

"You are welcome anytime. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. She nodded and he opened the gate and closed it behind her. He waited until she was inside the house and then let out a breath. He had a giant crush on his next door neighbor and he was pretty sure she was interested in him also. Robin couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He was nervous. No, he wasn't nervous he was terrified. He hadn't been on a date . . . well in a very long time. Since, his ex-wife and that was a few years ago. Maybe, this wasn't technically a date. He and Regina were just hanging out; barbecuing, swimming and . . . God he was already thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the counter. He had an hour to get ready. He ended up going to the store this morning to get steaks, and baked potatoes. He was also making a salad. One thing Robin knew how to do was cook and he wanted to impress Regina. He'd even bought a bottle of wine and chocolate covered cannoli. He hoped it wasn't too much. He knew she was bringing turnovers but he wanted a bloody cannoli – it looked so good. The hour past quickly and he had everything ready to go. He was slightly startled when he heard the back gate close and then he smiled when he saw Regina in the backyard. He went out to greet her "Hi, let me take that," he said. "Come inside." She followed him into the kitchen; he couldn't help but notice she was wearing a red sundress today. He wondered if her bathing suit underneath was also red. He placed the turnovers on the counter and finally took a good look at her "Thank you for these," he said.

She smiled "You are very welcome. So, what are you making?"

"Well, I'm throwing steaks on the grill, baked potatoes, salad; I bought chocolate covered cannoli. I figure I'll just have to work a little harder in the pool," he said.

She smiled "Who the hell can resist a chocolate covered cannoli?"

He shuffled on his feet and tried not to be nervous "So, do you want to swim a few laps?"

"Sure." They headed outside and Robin nearly groaned when she took off her dress – the bikini was red. He was staring and she noticed "Do, you like this one or the black better," she teased as she shot him a look.

He cleared his throat "I apologize . . ."

"It's alright. I look at you," she admitted.

"Oh . . . well I like this one much better," he said.

"Alright, I'll make a mental note," she replied. They both laughed and then dove in the water. They were quiet at first and then she swam toward him "When does Roland come home?"

"In a few weeks; it's strange not having him here. I guess I should be basking in the alone time but I can't help but feel somewhat lonely," he admitted.

"I can understand that. I miss my God Son – Henry. He lives with his mom in New York but they're planning to come in the fall for a long weekend," she explained.

"How old is Henry?"

"He's eleven," she replied.

He nodded "It's difficult being a single father sometimes but I wouldn't trade it for the world," he said.

"Roland's mother . . . what happened to her?"

Robin grimaced somewhat "She lives in England. Her priorities are . . . I have sole custody," he said softly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry," Regina said.

"No, you didn't. It's perfectly fine." She smiled and he began to tread water in the deeper end of the pool. She joined him "I'm thinking about going to the gym in town. Is it any good?"

"Yes, actually I go there a few times a week; it's not bad. Do you like the gym?"

She laughed "No, absolutely not but I force myself to go. I like Zumba though and I heard they have classes and a pool too. Water Aerobics is actually really good for the body. I'll probably do that." she said.

He licked his lips and let out a breath "I can tell that you're active. I mean at the gym! Oh' God . . . sorry."

She laughed "It's alright I know what you meant."

"I'm not very good at this; flirting and . . . I don't know. You're beautiful," he said softly as he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you. You're doing fine by the way. So, don't worry."

"Alright, that's good to know," he said. "Anyway, if you're hungry I made a huge Caesar Salad. We could start with that?"

"That sounds delicious," she said. They got out and once they were dried off Regina put her dress back on and Robin tossed a white tank top over his head "Can I help?"

"Sure," he said. She followed him into the kitchen and he gathered everything they needed and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade iced tea out of the refrigerator "I hope you'll like this; it's one of my favorite drinks and it's non-alcoholic but I do have a bottle of wine for later on."

"You made the tea," she asked.

"Yes," he said smiling. "I like to cook."

"I can tell," she said as they headed back out to the patio. They ate their salad and chatted for several minutes. Robin talked about working at the pub and all his friends. Regina talked about her life in New York and what is was like moving to Maine. Conversation flowed easily between them and Robin couldn't help the feelings in the pit of his stomach – he liked her. He really liked her and he hoped she was already feeling the same way. They took another dip in the pool and then around four he fired up the grill and put the steaks and potatoes on to cook.

She set the table and when he offered the wine; she accepted. They sat down to eat and the conversation continued the way it had all afternoon – Robin didn't want the day to end. She helped him clean up and again; then went back into the pool. They lounged in the shallow end and he couldn't help but stare at her mouth. He jumped when he realized she'd caught him.

She smiled and blushed and he cleared his throat "I'm sorry. I keep doing that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Robin, if you want to kiss me. Maybe, you should just do it. That way we get it out of the way and we can decide if we want to keep hanging out," she said boldly.

"Oh' um . . . wow I didn't expect you to say that," he said.

She scooted closer "Normally, I wouldn't be so bold but . . ."

"No, I'm glad you are – one of us has to be." Regina leaned in and Robin tilted his head; their lips met and he slowly swiped his tongue against her mouth. She opened slightly and he thrusted it inside and against her cheek. She moaned and his hand came up to the side of her head; she kissed him faster, harder and he groaned and pulled back slowly "I'll say that I'd like to spend more time with you," he admitted.

She smiled "I agree. Now, that we've gotten that out of the way are you ready for apple turnovers?"

"Yes, and cannoli," he said as he grabbed her hand. They got out; dried off and then once again sat down to have desert at the table. Robin became braver as the minutes passed and kissed her in between bites of turnover. He cut the cannoli in half and they shared that between the two of them. When they were done eating; he pulled her into his lap and she went willingly; he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed "Comfortable," he asked.

"Yes, very much so; thank you for a wonderful evening," she said. He drifted his fingers through her hair and she leaned back and kissed him again. The kiss was slow, sensual and Robin felt as if he could keep kissing her for the rest of his life. She was breathtakingly beautiful. When they parted she whispered "I should go."

She stood and he took her hand "I'll walk you out," he said. They went through the backyard and he kissed her one last time "Can I see you tomorrow?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "I think that can be arranged." They hugged and he kissed her one more time on the lips quickly. He waited until she was safely inside and then went in as well. Something definitely was starting between them and Robin was more than ready.

Regina woke three weeks later on a hot, sticky, uncomfortable morning. She checked her AC Unit that David had brought over and replaced and it wasn't working. It was just her luck that this one would only last three weeks. She took a shower, made herself some breakfast and then looked outside – it was a beautiful morning. She couldn't help but think about the last few weeks with Robin. She hadn't felt this way about someone in a very long time – since Daniel died. She hadn't even told him about that yet; it was too soon to discuss such matters of the heart. Regina went outside and couldn't help but look next door - Robin was already in the pool swimming laps. She watched since he was there and she could. God, he was gorgeous, as he swam his muscles were prominent and even though he was far away she could sort of see how he looked drifting through the water. His kisses were enthralling, addicting and his arms were . . . she watched as he walked up the steps in the shallow end and she cleared her throat. At first he didn't notice her but she was embarrassed when his eyes met hers and he waved. She walked over to the fence and he motioned for her to come inside. She went over and he smiled "Hello gorgeous; how are you this morning?"

She smiled "I'm fine and you?"

"Just getting an early morning swim in," he said.

She nodded "I woke up sweaty because my AC unit broke again. What are the chances?"

"Oh' I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want me to look at it?"

"I'm going to have to get a new one," she said. "Don't worry about it."

"It's supposed to be very hot all day and tonight as well."

"I'll manage for a few days," she replied. He was shifting on his feet and she could tell something was up with him "What is it," she asked.

"Please don't think I'm a loon but I have central air; you can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch."

"Robin, I couldn't do that to you."

"Yes, you can but we don't have to talk about it now. You can see how you feel later," he said.

"Well, I appreciate the thought. I would like to take a swim though," she said.

He opened the gate and pulled her into his arms "You are welcome anytime – you know that. I rather like watching you swim in my pool." She hugged him and then he kissed her long and hard; lips sucking, tongues colliding and when they couldn't breathe they placed their foreheads against one another "Have I told you lately that I really like you," he whispered.

"You have and I really like you too. I think I'll go change," she said. He kissed her one more time and she turned back around and went home to change. As Regina hung out with Robin all day – yet again; she was tempted to accept his offer and stay over with him. It was sweltering. He had central air conditioning and it was hot as hades in her house. All the stores were sold out of AC units; so she'd have to wait until they were back in stock.

He'd barbecued chicken; they ate a light dinner and were sitting on the patio when it approached eight o'clock. They were sipping wine and Robin cleared his throat and smiled at her "What is it," she asked.

"Why don't you go home, get some clothes and stay with me tonight?"

She smiled "You know; I've been thinking about this all day and I've been going back and forth," she admitted.

"Oh' do tell," he said as he poured them each another glass of wine.

"Well, we've been hanging out for about three weeks now and it's been lovely."

"I agree," he said.

"I think that you are probably right that I would definitely get a better night's sleep at your place," she said.

"But . . ."

"Can we behave ourselves," she said seriously.

Robin shifted in his seat "Yes, Regina; I like you and I would never take advantage of you. Now, if you wanted to . . . then I'm not so sure I could deny you," he admitted.

"I see," she said.

"Here's the thing; if I'm hanging out with you gorgeous – there will not be anyone else. So, you can trust me," he said.

"Robin, I know. It's just been a long time for me," she admitted.

"For me as well," he said softly as he took her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles. "It's completely up to you. I will not pressure you at all."

"I think I'll go pack a bag," she said.

"Only if you're sure," he replied.

She stood and kissed him quickly "I'll be back in a few minutes." He watched as she went next door. He went inside and cleaned up a bit. Then, he headed upstairs to change into boxers and a tank top. He grabbed a few blankets, and a pillow for the couch and went down to meet her. He made up the couch and then a few minutes later; she was back and knocking on the back door.

She was carrying a small duffel bag and was dressed in shorts and a black tank top. Regina took her shoes off and left them by the door "Everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just getting everything ready," he said.

She sat on the couch "You're really going to sleep here?"

"Regina, yes I made you a promise."

"You have a king-sized bed Robin; we can sleep together. I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive," she replied.

He let out a breath "Alright, but only if you're sure." They went upstairs and he turned on the television for them. They got comfortable and decided to watch a movie. They sat back against the headboard for the first thirty minutes but then Regina got under the sheet and lay down. After a few minutes; Robin did the same and asked if she wanted to lay a little closer. She scooted into his arms and they watched the rest of the movie like that. He stood up to use the bathroom and then she did the same. When she came back into the bedroom he asked if she was ready for sleep and she simply nodded.

He turned off all the lights and asked if she wanted to lie in his arms again and she shuffled back over to him "Is this alright," he asked.

She laid her head on his shoulder and whispered "Yes, it's fine."

"Good," he said as he drifted his fingers through her hair. Regina couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this wonderful; relaxed and happy "Go to sleep gorgeous." She gripped his hand and then hugged him closer. She couldn't help it and rubbed her foot up and down his leg "If you keep that up – I might have to start kissing you," he teased.

She turned onto her elbow and even though it was dark she knew she was dangerously close to him "Robin, if you want to kiss me – do it. Let's see what happens."

"Regina . . ."

"Robin . . ."

"I'm trying to behave myself," he whispered as his lips got very close to her ear. She let out a breath and he bumped his nose against hers. She turned her head slightly and his mouth took hers. Regina moaned and scooted even closer to him and his hands came up on either side of her head "God, you feel so good," he said against her mouth. He ran his lips down her neck and she moaned as his fingers grazed against her breast. He pinched her nipple and she slammed her mouth harder against his. Regina kept kissing him and couldn't help but thrust her hips against his.

She stilled when she felt how hard he was inside his boxers "I'm wet," she whispered as she rotated her hips slowly. He placed his palm against her shorts and sure enough she was soaked "Robin," she whimpered as she started kissing him again. It was getting intense. Mouths sucking, teeth clashing but then after another minute or so he roughly pulled away and sat up "We can't. Bloody Hell, Regina . . . I can't." He stood from the bed and put the light on.

She sat up "What's wrong?"

He was pacing around the room and it concerned her "I really like you. In fact; I want you and . . . I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Robin, you don't have to," she said.

"Regina, I invited you here so you'd be comfortable . . ."

"I'm comfortable with you. Just hold me and we'll go to sleep," she said softly as she held out her hand. He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. He turned off the light and got into bed. Regina cuddled against his side and he opened his arms to her. She kissed him goodnight and said "Thank you Robin for wanting me to be comfortable."

"I care about you," he whispered.

She smiled against his chest "I can tell. I care about you also." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Despite the giant bulge in his boxers he managed to drift off to sleep with his beautiful neighbor in his arms.

Regina woke slowly and when she finally got her bearings she realized where she was – Robin's bed. He was holding her close and his lips were on the top of her head. He was breathing deeply and she couldn't help the reaction her body was having; being this close to him. It was no secret she definitely wanted him and he felt the same. But, he was right; they'd only known each other a few weeks. They should wait. She carefully scooted out of his arms and went to the bathroom. She decided to let him sleep and headed down to the kitchen. Regina wanted to do something nice for him and she was pretty good at making pancakes. He had everything she needed in the cupboard; bacon too. She got to work and put on the small radio that he kept on the counter. She hoped Robin liked pancakes.

He opened his eyes and reached for Regina but she wasn't there. Robin smelled . . . bacon. He stretched; went to the bathroom and headed downstairs. He heard his radio on and hid as he watched her cooking and dancing around his counter. God, she was beautiful. She was making pancakes; and the bacon was already done. He couldn't help watching her sway back and forth; swinging her hips and shaking that ass. He cleared his throat and decided he better make his presence known. He walked in and she smiled "Hello sleepyhead. I hope you're hungry," she said sending a wink in his direction.

He bit his lip and leaned against the counter "I'm starving and you look beautiful this morning. I could get used to you dancing in my kitchen," he teased.

She laughed "Stop flirting and sit down; it's about ready," she said.

"Yes, milady whatever you say," he replied. She had set the table outside; the food plated and the coffee already brewed. Regina joined Robin and he kissed her on the forehead "This is nice. Thank you Regina."

She sipped her coffee "It's the least I could do since you let me stay here," she said.

"You didn't have to but it is much appreciated," he said. He took a bite and moaned "Wow, so good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying," she said. "The radio says that the heat wave is going to continue for the next two days."

"I bet after that it will get cold," Robin said laughing.

"I hope not," Regina said as she stole a piece of his bacon.

They cleaned up and while she was washing the dishes he came from behind her and pulled her close "Thank you again for breakfast," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"You already thanked me and it was my pleasure," she said softly.

He pulled back "Can we talk about last night," he said as he pulled away.

"What do you want to talk about," she said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all; I just wanted to apologize again . . ."

"Robin, you don't have to . . ."

"I want to Regina. I need you to know that I'm very attracted to you and last night I wanted . . ."

"You have nothing to apologize for and I know. In case you haven't noticed I feel the same way. I basically told you to kiss me and to see what happened. I was . . . slightly pushy," she admitted.

"I like spending time with you and I am very attracted to you and I'm not embarrassed to say that whenever I'm around you . . ." He stood and ran his hands through his hair and started laughing "I'm going to stop talking."

"Let's change the subject it's going to be very hot again tonight and tomorrow according to the news. So, I'm going to go home for a few hours and then if you're okay with it – I'd like to stay over again. But, this time; if you're feeling uncomfortable I'm making you sleep on the couch," she teased.

Robin smiled "Alright, yes I think that's a good idea."

"I'll see you later," she said as she kissed him quickly and then headed out the door. Robin let out a breath – Regina Mills was driving him crazy.

Regina didn't knock on Robin's back door until nine o'clock. She'd gone to dinner with a few of her friends and talked to them about her current situation and they'd given her their two sense; she heard them loud and clear. She was a grown ass woman and if she wanted to have sex with her neighbor who'd she'd been spending time with – then she would. She glanced through the patio door and the air left her chest; Robin was lying on the sofa reading a book. He must have just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and he was only wearing a black tank top and boxer shorts. He was wearing . . . reading glasses? He was beyond handsome, funny, sweet and probably the nicest man she'd ever met. God, he was a fabulous kisser. He caught her staring. He jumped slightly and motioned for her to come inside "Jesus, you scared me. Are you alright," he asked as he placed his glasses on the table.

She smiled and ran a hand through her hair "Yes, I'm sorry I'm so late. I had dinner with my friends."

"No, it's quite alright. I got your text. Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yes . . ."

"Is something wrong gorgeous?"

"No, not at all; I'm so silly I forgot a bag and I locked the house up. I'm just so tired and I had two glasses of wine at dinner."

"Oh' well that's alright. I can give you something to sleep in," he said. "Do you want to go lay down now?"

"Yes and I want you to lay down with me," she said seriously.

"Regina . . . honey I don't know," he said.

"I've made my decision."

"Do I have a say in this," he said teasingly.

She grabbed his hand and they walked up the stairs "Not really. I mean; unless you don't want me? Then, I guess I will sleep all alone in your bed and you can go back down to the couch," she said as they entered his room.

He closed his bedroom door quickly and had her pinned against it in two seconds flat "How could you ever think I wouldn't want you? My God Regina you are the most stunning woman I've ever laid my eyes on," he said as he rubbed his nose against hers.

She smiled "Then, show me. Show me how much you want me," she whispered as her arms went around his neck. He didn't hesitate this time. Robin kissed her hard and pulled her against him. Regina moaned as his lips devoured hers. They kissed; hard, fast, tongues sucking, teeth clashing and finally she pushed him toward the bed and lifted her t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Robin did the same and she grabbed his arms and pulled him back toward her; they kissed until they couldn't breathe and Regina didn't care how crazy she looked she started stripping her clothes off.

He followed suit; it was quick and when she unstrapped her bra and dropped it to the floor he took a step back to look at her. She was breathtaking and it was no secret he was rock hard and wanting her already. Regina slipped her panties off and Robin's mouth went dry – she was standing naked in front of him. He dropped to his knees and she walked toward him. He kissed her belly and she whimpered at the feel of his tongue against her skin. He ran his hand over her ass; squeezed slightly and then swiped a finger into her core quickly and she moaned – she was soaking wet "Bloody Hell," he whispered as glanced up into her face. She was running her fingers through his hair and he decided to just go for it – he wanted to taste her. He slowly licked her belly and then moved down toward her slick folds. He groaned at the first swipe against her clit and she shuddered and gripped his hair. He kissed and sucked and Regina was practically whimpering with pleasure as he ate her. He heard her whispering "Robin, God yes. Oh' my God, that feels so good." It coaxed him to move his tongue faster but after a few seconds she stopped him and took a step back "Wait. Please; I want you inside me. I can't wait anymore." She crawled on the bed and motioned for him to join her. He pulled his boxers down and they went flying across the room. They both chuckled as Robin quickly went into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. He opened it with his teeth and pumped his cock a few times; it wasn't even necessary because he was more than ready for her. He put it on and then lay next to her on the bed. He kissed her; softly this time and she moaned into his mouth. His tongue took hers and when they were breathless once again he pulled back and stared into her eyes "Ride me," he said seriously as he ran his fingers through her hair. She bit her lip and smiled and then did as he asked. She straddled him and carefully situated herself on top; the initial contact was sensual and heavenly "Thank the Gods," he said. She laughed and then began to move "Are you alright," he asked. She nodded and began to bounce up and down. He grabbed her hips and she tossed her head back and moaned "You're so wet. Regina, you're a Goddess – my God," he said as he simply admired her as she continued to move on top of him.

A minute later; she was grabbing the headboard and moving faster "Jesus, that's it baby. Take what you want," he said. Robin swore his eyes were glazing over; she was moaning and then she began to say his name. They hadn't been at this for long but it was obvious neither of them were going to last long. He ran his hands over her breasts and pinched her nipples; she whispered obscenities that told him she obviously loved the attention. She leaned down and kissed him hard; which convinced him she was definitely into this and about ready to finish. Regina was on a mission and he was all for it. He could feel his release coming on fast and reached down and touched her clit. She shuttered and "Fuck" came out of her mouth a few times. A minute or two later; he felt her legs shake and she yelled out "I'm coming. Oh' my God, I'm coming!" Robin, watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned loudly. Her voice took him over the edge as she continued to ride out her orgasm. He spilled inside of her and gripped her hips tightly. She fell down onto his chest as he began to drift his fingers through her hair. She didn't move and he didn't want her to. She leaned up slightly and kissed him and his hands gripped the side of her head "So, fucking sexy," he said in between kisses. She placed her forehead against his and then carefully moved off him and dropped to his side. Robin pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled against him and he pulled the blanket up and over them "Sleep," he said. "You seem tired." She nodded and then Robin watched as Regina drifted off to sleep. It didn't take him long either.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

For weeks they'd spent time together; mostly swimming, eating dinner and having lots of sex. It was no secret they were physically drawn to one another. Regina really liked him. He was the first man she'd been interested in since Daniel and one night she spilled her guts and told Robin about him. Then, it was his turn to talk about his ex; it was painful and there were tears but they hadn't opened up to one another completely yet and it was a turning point in their relationship. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with him and based on the way he treated her – he was feeling the same way. He was an attentive lover; gentle when he needed to be and he truly listened to her. It was obvious he was a loving father; she'd listened to him chat with Roland on the phone and he was excited for his return. He was coming home from camp tomorrow and Robin had asked her to join him for a special dinner. She only had a few minutes to get ready . . .

Robin wanted to make a very special dinner for Regina. He'd gone out early to the grocery store to buy all the ingredients he would need. He was making what he liked to call "Thanksgiving in August." He and Roland did this every summer. He made a complete meal with Turkey, all the trimmings, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing, cranberry sauce and homemade rolls. Clearly he was showing off for Regina and he didn't care. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to all of this. He told her to come by around three for a drink and a swim and that was all he told her. He set the table with fancy linens and lit a few candles and started putting the side dishes on the table. She was a few minutes late but it was okay – dinner was early. She knocked on the door and he motioned for her to come inside "I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she took her shoes off.

"No worries. Dinner is actually early. I hope you didn't eat lunch," he said.

"Actually, no I didn't. Robin, what's that smell? It's amazing," she said. Her eyes widened when she saw the table and he smiled "What is all this," she asked.

He kissed her quickly on the mouth "I hope you like Thanksgiving dinner."

She shook her head "What? Are you serious? You cooked a whole Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Yes, it's actually something we do every summer and there's enough leftovers for when Roland comes home tomorrow," he said. "I can see you're surprised."

She laughed "I'm shocked. This is amazing. It's too much," she said.

"Nonsense; I love doing it and the look on your face is priceless." She wanted to help so they went into the kitchen and once the rolls came out of the oven and the bottle of wine opened; they were ready to sit down and eat. Regina couldn't stop smiling as Robin started putting food on her plate "You like everything right," he asked.

"Yes, load me up," she said.

He put the plate in front of her and she took the first bite "Oh' my God," she said practically moaning.

"Good," he asked.

"So good," she replied.

"I'm glad. I want you to enjoy this," he said.

"It's very good. You are an excellent cook Robin," she said sending a wink his way. They chatted through dinner about work, Roland and her school. They started cleaning up and she stood "So, if we're still hanging out in a few months; can I expect this when Thanksgiving comes?"

He chuckled "A much larger crowd, but yes. Since you brought this up; I'd like to talk about something," he said softly.

"Alright, what is it," she asked.

He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him "I want to be with you – only you," he said softly. She faced him and he smiled "Do you want that too," he asked. "If you don't and this is just . . . I don't know. You won't hurt my feelings. I just want you to know that."

"Robin, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He bit his lip "As juvenile as it sounds – yes," he said seriously.

"Do you think Roland will like me," she asked.

"Regina, of course he will," he said confidently.

"I'm going to be honest; I really like you. I've loved spending time with you," she said.

Robin shifted on his feet "Is there a . . . but coming," he asked.

"No, not at all; It's just you know what I went through and it's not easy for me to trust but Robin . . . I trust you and I care about you," she admitted.

He smiled "I care for you Regina . . . so much," he said softly.

"When school starts I'll be very busy."

"I know," he replied.

"I want this to work," she said. "There is something else . . . this whole; getting involved with your neighbor thing. It's a cliché' really. It's almost comical."

"I've thought about that but I'm serious about this . . . and you," he said.

She nodded and then hugged him close "Maybe, we can take this one day at a time," she whispered into his ear.

"I like the sound of that. Do I get to introduce you to my son as my girlfriend," he asked softly.

She smiled against his shoulder "Yes."

He pulled back and kissed her forehead "Will you join us tomorrow for leftovers? I'd like to introduce Roland to you properly."

"Of course," she said.

"I'm sure he'll be excited to tell us all about camp." They finished cleaning up and then took a swim. Then, he made them each a cup of tea and relaxed outside for a while. Eventually, she yawned and stretched "Alright, time for sleep," he said as he stood from the table. "Are you staying with me since it's probably going to be our last night together for a while?"

She smiled "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you carry me up to bed," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist "That can be arranged," he said as he kissed her slowly and began walking upstairs . . .

Robin was picking Roland up at the train station around noon. Regina said she would wait until he called her and then go over for a swim with them. She'd bought a new float for their pool as a surprise. Robin had told her that Roland loved pizza so she found the perfect toy for him. She heard a car door slam and hid behind the curtain. They were home and laughing with one another; Regina heard Roland say that he was going to put his bathing suit on. She turned and ran upstairs to change into the only bathing suit Robin had yet to see – her dark green one piece. She put her black sundress on as well and then headed downstairs to throw on a load of laundry and make herself some lunch. She made a few calls and then finally at three o'clock she received a text from Robin "Hello gorgeous. Come over whenever you'd like."

She replied "Did you talk to Roland about us?"

A few seconds passed "Yes, his exact words were – the pretty lady that lives next door? LOL!"

Regina laughed and responded "Like father – like son. See you soon." She'd made an apple pie to bring for dessert and grabbed her bag, towel and somehow dragged the giant float behind her. Robin noticed her right away and opened the gate "What's this," he asked.

Roland laughed and jumped out of the pool "Cool! It's a slice of pizza," he said as he walked over to them.

"Your father tells me you love pizza so I thought you'd like this float for the pool," Regina said.

"Thank you! It's awesome," he said.

"You're welcome. I made an apple pie," Regina said as she turned toward Robin.

"Sounds good," he replied.

"Do you want to swim with me," Roland asked.

"Yes of course. I think your papa wants to also," she said.

"Be careful Roland. We'll be right out," Robin said. They went inside and she put the pie on the counter "Thank you for the float. That was very thoughtful."

"It was my pleasure," she said.

Robin pulled her into his arms "I would like a proper kiss," he said seriously.

She smiled "Since when do you ask for a kiss," she teased. He rubbed his nose against hers and slowly leaned in. His mouth took hers and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. He pulled her back against the counter and his fingers drifted into her hair. She leaned in closer to him and then pulled back slowly "We should go outside," she said softly.

"I know you're right," he said. He hugged her for another minute or so and then they went outside to join Roland. Robin was surprised she was wearing a one piece today, but it made sense considering they were going to be playing with his son. She must have been reading his mind because after they dove in she asked if the suit was okay and he nodded, kissed her quickly on the lips and told Roland he wanted a turn on the raft. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing Marco-Polo and practicing their diving. Eventually Robin got out of the pool and told them he'd call when the leftovers were ready. Regina was now alone with Roland for the first time. They chatted for a few minutes until the boy bravely said "My papa says you're his girlfriend."

"Yes, I am. I hope you're okay with that," she replied.

"He seems happy I can't remember the last time I've ever seen him kiss anyone. So, he must really like you," he said giggling.

She smiled "Well, I like him too," she admitted.

"Has he taken you to a nice dinner," Roland asked.

Regina laughed "Actually, no not really."

"Wow, maybe I should talk to him," Roland said seriously.

She couldn't stop laughing "Only if you want to," she said. They were laughing together and eventually Robin called them to eat. Dinner was pleasant and just as delicious the second time around. They went swimming again and then got out for pie and ice cream and that was when Roland brought up the fact that his father had not properly courted her "Papa is it true you haven't taken Regina out for a meal yet?"

Regina couldn't help the smirk that came over her face and Robin smiled "Well, yes I guess that's true," he said.

"He asked me earlier," Regina explained.

"You're nosy," Robin said to his son.

Roland laughed as he took a sip of his milk "Papa, don't you know you're supposed to take a lady out to eat?"

Regina smiled "Actually Roland your father has cooked me many dinners. So, I think that's just as good."

Roland shrugged "Papa is a good cook but I don't think you can make pie like this can you?"

Robin laughed "No," he said.

"I could teach you," Regina replied.

"I want to learn," Roland said.

"We'll do it one day," she promised. Roland yawned and she stood to clean the rest of the dishes.

Robin followed her "Time for a shower young man and then bed," he said.

"Yes, Papa; I'll be back Regina," he said as he high-tailed it upstairs. She stood and cleared the table and brought their plates into the kitchen.

Robin leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him "He already likes you," he said.

She smiled and turned on the water to wash the forks "He's adorable. You've done a wonderful job raising him. He seems like a very happy boy," she said.

Robin stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly and pulled her toward his chest "He is and his father is happy too."

She smiled "Oh' why is that?"

"I think you know why," he said softly against her ear.

He simply held her and she leaned back against him "I should go soon. Give you time with Roland. I'll wait for him to come back down," she said. Robin nodded and they headed into the living room and sat on the sofa. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

She lay her head on his shoulder and a few minutes later Roland came jumping down the stairs "What are we going to play now," he asked.

"Actually, Regina is going to go home and you and I are going to watch a movie."

"Are you tired," Roland asked.

"Yes a little," she admitted.

"I'll walk you out," Robin said as they stood from the couch "Pick something for us to watch."

"Okay Papa . . . goodnight Regina," Roland said.

"Bye Roland," she replied. Robin took her hand and walked her out back "Thank you again for dinner. It was lovely."

He opened the gate for her "Thank you for the float," he said. "Maybe, we'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled "Maybe, goodnight," she said. He placed a hand on either side of her head and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. He groaned and couldn't help that his hand reached down and squeezed her ass "Robin," she whispered "I really should go."

He pulled back "I know. Go on," he said as he gave her a little shove. She released his hand and he closed the gate behind her. He waited until she was safely in the house and then headed back inside to spend time with his son. Life was good.

 **SEVERAL MONTHS LATER . . .**

Robin was throwing a huge New Year's Eve bash at his house. They closed the bar for two days and everyone brought a dish to celebrate the start of the New Year. Emma and Henry were visiting and Robin was ecstatic that their little family was somewhat growing. She'd announced that they were moving to Maine and that she'd accepted a job offer. Regina was over the moon that she was going to have her God-Son and her best friend with her. They were waiting until after the school year was over so that gave them plenty of time to pack up the apartment in New York. Henry and Roland were already hitting it off and everyone was pleased. Robin knew he was already head over heels in love with girlfriend and he planned to tell her tonight. They hadn't said it to one another yet; not even in the heat of their lovemaking. But, tonight he planned on changing that. He was scared shitless but was determined. They'd been cleaning the house for days for this party and finally the night was here. Guests started arriving at eight and Regina was a little late but carrying a huge tray of lasagna and two pies she'd made; Emma right on her heels. Robin took the tray from her and put it on the table; kissing her quickly "Alright my love," he asked.

She smiled "Yes, sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. You look gorgeous as usual," he said as he his eyes roamed over the black dress she was wearing. She took his hand and they began to walk around the room and mingle. Emma was hanging out with the boys and Robin was grateful for her assistance. Regina watched as Robin laughed and chatted with his friends. He looked handsome tonight. He was wearing dress pants and a suit jacket. Most of the guests were dressed up but he looked . . . hot. Robin glanced over and caught her staring and she couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks.

He winked at her and she weaved her fingers through her hair. She was startled by Mary who called her into the kitchen – flirting with her boyfriend would just have to wait.

Around eleven o'clock Henry and Roland were changed into pajamas and watching the television with Emma and a few of the other guests. They were getting ready for the ball to drop and Henry was determined to stay awake. Roland was already drifting off but Regina had set up an area on the sofa for him with pillows and a blanket just in case he passed out. Robin glanced around and noticed his girlfriend was missing so he headed to the kitchen. They were laughing and putting dishes away "There you are," he said. "I missed you. Leave this and come back to the party. We can clean in the morning," he said.

"We're actually almost done," Regina said.

"Wow, thank you but I should have helped," he said.

"It's alright Robin; we're alright," Mary said.

"Don't be long," he said as he kissed Regina quickly on the mouth.

She smiled "We won't be. I promise," she said. He winked at her and then sauntered from the room.

When he was out of earshot Mary whispered "I don't care what you say but that man is in love with you Regina."

Regina smiled and shrugged "I don't know. We've never said it before."

"It doesn't matter. It's so obvious. Do you love him?"

Regina turned around and leaned against the counter "Yes," she said softly "I need to tell him. I think it's time." Mary hugged her and the both of them walked out to the living room to join the party. Regina was determined to talk to Robin.

Sure enough; Roland fell asleep and Robin brought him up to bed. Henry was trying his hardest and he only had eight minutes left. Regina was trying to figure out a way to get Robin alone but every time she attempted to talk to him he was busy with someone else. They would smile from across the room but it wasn't enough she really needed to talk to him and as soon as possible. Three minutes to midnight they all got in front of the television and she finally stood next to him and grabbed his hand "I've been trying to talk to you but you've been so busy."

"Is everything alright," he asked.

"Yes, it's just . . . there's something I want to tell you."

"I want to tell you something too. I'm going first," he said before she could interrupt. "Do you remember the first day I knocked on your door and invited you over?"

"Yes," she said.

"I have a confession to make; I was upstairs cleaning and I looked out the window and I saw you sunbathing - topless," he said.

She smiled "Oh' really . . ."

"Yes and I made the decision that I had to talk to you," he replied. "Are you mad?"

"No, I might have been then – had I known though," she said teasingly. "Why did you feel the need to confess this now?"

"A minute until the ball drops," Henry yelled.

"Because I have another confession to make . . . I love you Regina." Her heart stopped and she actually started laughing "Um . . . ok that's not quite the reaction I was hoping for."

She shook her head "I'm sorry but that's what I was going to tell you. I love you Robin," she said. Everyone started counting down "10 . . . 9 . . ."

He pulled her into his arms "This is hilarious," he said.

"It really is," she replied.

"4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 – HAPPY NEW YEAR," everyone screamed. Robin pulled her into his arms and kissed her as if his life depended on it. They kept kissing until everyone in the room was hooting and hollering for them to stop.

He placed his forehead against hers "Best night ever," he said breathlessly.

"Agreed," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and despite everyone's protests they started kissing – again.


End file.
